


Mi Dulce

by Peaches_007



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Can't help myself, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, can I write anything but friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: Angel and (Y/N) are best friends that are secretly in love with each other. Will a lock down cause their feelings to come forth?
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Mi Dulce

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this finished for a long time, as always was just too nervous to post. Feeling confident today, though.

“Dulce” you hear faintly “Dulce… yo… mama… wake up” the words are emphasized by two large warm palms pressing down as his fingers are splayed on your back nudging you. A hum leaves your lips as you feel the roughness of the calloused hands against the fabric of your tanktop- well your best friend/ roommates tanktop and you realize your nipples have hardened due to the significant lack of human touch, recently, and the sudden large warm hands currently touching you.

The hands nudge rougher and you groan turning away from them “Yo just grab her foo’, we have to go” you hear. “Nah, you gotta be smooth with it, lil mama is NOT a morning person” your roommate says emphasizing the word. Groaning into your pillow, you stretch your body before moving your face to the side slightly so that you won’t have to repeat yourself. “What do you want?” you ask lowly. You feel a weight being shifted with a dip the mattress. The same large warm hand rubbing your back causing you to hum “Gotta get up Querida, gotta lock down” you hear. 

Your groan is drawn out as you roll over getting out of bed. You cross your arms over your chest to not show how the owner of your tank-top…touching you… affected you. Walking to your closet you hear pushes and shoves and see Angel pushing his brothers out of your room calling them “cochinos” as he peaks over his shoulder as you pull your sweatpants up. You face away as you put a bra on before grabbing one of his hoodies you took months ago and throwing it on. You turn back around and look at Angel who can’t contain his smile as he looks you up and down. “what?” you ask looking down at your outfit. “Nah, it’s nothin. You ready to go now? What part of lockdown didn’t you get?” he says laughing as he grabs your arm pulling you in his direction before his hands land on your shoulders, pushing you in front of him.

You finally make it to the clubhouse, having ridden on the back of Angel’s motorcycle. Bishop greets you before greeting Angel giving him a nod in your direction with a smirk. Angel proudly smiles as he leads you inside despite the confusion written on your face looking between the two.

He leads you to his dorm room to set your bags down. “For as long as we’ve been best friends, why haven’t I seen your dorm?” you ask with a laugh as Angel turns to you sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. You sit on his bed leaning on your bent arms. “Is it because you only bring your sexcapades in here or what?” you ask. “Because I’m down to share with you but not if you’re trying to fuck one of your girls while I’m here” you say knowing he would never cross that line. He half laughs “Nah, you’re my only girl” he says with a smirk and you smile gently pushing him as he walks by to the entrance of the room “and don’t ever forget it, Angelito” you respond and walk behind him.

A few hours have gone by and the tense energy has settled. You walk from the kitchen, outside spotting the guys around the bonfire accompanied by their girlfriends or dates for the evening. You look around the group and smile, this was your family, all safe and in one place. Your eyes drift to Angel who was talking to Coco. Every movement and laugh done so effortlessly. You’re about to walk closer and offer them a beer but see one of the usuals approaching Angel. She rubs his shoulders as she makes her way to stand in front of him. You smile seeing his, only faltering when you see the way he looks up at her and you decide you’re better off going to bed. 

You turn around and make your way back to the clubhouse. You reach the bar setting the beers down and ask Chucky for a double of anything strong. “You okay sweetheart?” Bishop asks as he approaches. “Yeah, I just have a hard time falling asleep sometimes. Tonight, is one of those nights that I just need to take the edge off” you shrug as you smile at Chucky as you reach for the amber liquid, bringing it up to your lips taking a breath before drinking it down in one go. Your face contorts briefly at the burning sensation in your throat. You turn to kiss Bishop on the cheek and tell both men goodnight as you walk down the hallway.

“Do you think they’ll ever admit their feelings, Obispo?” Chucky asks as he wipes the bartop down and Bishop smirks “I don’t know Chucky… I really don’t know” he responds before walking outside to see Angel with a girl on his lap. He rolls his eyes as he walks over to Tranq and Taza. “He’s an idiot, isn’t he?” Taza asks “Men would do anything for her attention and he’s out here.” Tranq adds with a nod in his direction. “Maybe tonight was all she needed.” Bishop adds taking a sip of his beer.

Later that night, you’re woken up by subtle bangs along the wall outside. You hear whispering outside of your room. You know it’s Angel, you recognize it easily. You turn on your side back towards the door just before it creaks open. “Shhh” you hear, and your blood begins to boil. He can’t be serious right now. “Fuck dulce, just like that” he whispers louder as it sounds like he stumbles inside. You feel a dip in the bed and you turn angrily only to see a smirking Angel facing you. “Did you really think I would do that to you? Damn, that hurts.” He says with a hand to his chest. You know I only call you dulce” he says lowering his hand to your covered hip. You roll your eyes and turn back around covering yourself more with the blanket. “Goodnight Angel” you say sternly. 

You feel a rustling and a coolness by your head. Turning you see Angel taking the extra pillow from the mattress and putting it on the floor. You roll your eyes and look at him. “Angel, I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor.” A small smile forms on his lips as he picks the pillow up and tosses it at you making it land on your face. He takes his jeans off and sets them on a chair in the corner of the room with his kutte. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me, Querida” he whispers above your ear as he lifts the covers and settles in next to you. 

It’s silent for a few seconds and then you feel him adjusting, you feel his chest against your back and his strong arm around your waist, pulling you closer. “I told you, you’re my girl” he whispers. “I entertained that b-“ “Angel” you cut him off and he laughs “that woman…” he softly kisses your shoulder before continuing “for a minute. You’re not the only one irresistible to my charm dulce” he adds as he cuddles closer his hand sliding across your stomach as his arm curls around your waist. “Right, that’s why YOU’RE the little spoon right now?” you say with a laugh. “Oh okay” he says as he begins to move his hand along your waist pulling away stopping when you grab his hand and pull it back around you. “oooh” he says with a laugh, intrigued. “You’re warm okay? It’s not a big deal” you retort. 

The next morning you wake up with your arm around Angel’s waist, pulling him closer as your head lays on his chest, your bent leg over his thighs being held down with his large warm calloused hand. Carefully moving your head upwards, you look up at him to see that he’s still sleeping. Just as carefully moving your head back in place you smile as his other hand rubs against your shoulder. “Irresistible” he whispers with a smile forming. You laugh before pulling away only to be pulled closer. “Just 5 more minutes mamas, please.” “So needy” you whisper as you press your chest into his side, wrapping your ankle around the outside of his thigh pulling closer. “Your warm, not a big deal” he says with a smile.

Sometime later, you hear more of a commotion outside. Both you and Angel wake up lifting your heads looking at the door before looking at each other. Shrugging his shoulders, he lays his head back down, causing you to laugh. You get up, straddling his waist as your foot reaches for the floor. You feel his large warm hands on your hips and meet his intense eyes as he holds you in place. It takes everything in you not to look down to see the hardness that’s pressing against your inner thigh, even with the blanket serving as a block.

He bites his bottom lip, the hairs of his goatee moving upwards with the action. You lean forward bracing yourself with your hand on his chest, your lips centimeters away from his as you look from his lips to his eyes you whisper “if you think I’d fuck you on THIS bed, while everyone is outside of these paper-thin walls, you are out of your damn mind” before turning your head and kissing his cheek, getting off of him quickly. You grab his hoodie that was under his kutte and put it on.

You expected a reaction from him, but he was quiet as you pulled your sweatpants back on and walked to the door looking over your shoulder at him you saw a facial expression like wheels were turning, you just assumed he was waking up and realizing it was you in his bed and not the woman from before. 

You leave the room and walk towards the kitchen. You help yourself to a cup of coffee. “It’s always been you, huh?” you hear from behind you. You turn around and see the woman from last night all over Angel. Your smile faltering when her sentence registers “Sorry?” you ask confused. “Ever since you started to come around, his attention is elsewhere. Last night he kept looking at you. Even turned down going to the spare room because you were waiting for him in his” she says with a scoff before walking away. 

Confusion still on your face, Angel walks into the kitchen with his hair disheveled and his beard a little too. You smile handing him your coffee as he approaches. He smiles back as he grabs the mug from your hand and takes a sip, as you fix his facial hair. He watches you, a smile on his lips as he leans against the counter, patient until you stop moving to stretch beside him to get another cup.

“Morning” Bishop says as he walks in with his own cup. Picking up the coffee pot you pour some into Bishop’s cup before filling your own. Bishop asks how you both slept and Angel smirks “man she was all over me last night trying to cuddle n shit” you scoff “excuse me? You were the big spoon for most of the night” you retort causing Bishop to laugh.

After a few minutes of going back and forth Coco walks out signals to Angel for a smoke. Angel’s hand taps your hip as he nods in the direction Coco is walking, as an invitation. Bishop smiles at you before making his way somewhere else in the clubhouse. Zipping the hoodie up you shrug and follow behind. Angel smiles and leads the way, holding the door open for you. “Such a gentleman” you say looking over your shoulder. 

You sit next to Coco on the picnic table with Angel standing in front of the both of you as you talk. You take a drink from your coffee before setting it down, seeing Gilly escorting the woman from the kitchen, out of the clubhouse. Her eyes are locked on yours as Gilly continues to flirt with her. ‘It’s always been you’ ringing in the back of your mind. A bump gets you out of your thoughts. “Querida?” Angel asks. “What? Sorry.” You say and he laughs rolling his eyes. “You gonna be okay when we go for the run?” You smile and say “of course. I’ll be bored, but I’ll manage” you say as you lean back against the table-top letting the sun warm your skin.

Coco watches the two of you. How you would look at Angel when you’d talk, how Angel was looking at you now. “Yo” Coco says slapping the air to get Angel’s attention “heard there’s gonna be hella bitches there this time. One of the other charter’s girls” Coco adds. Angel glares at him. You’re quiet as you close your eyes. “Word?” Angel says watching you to see how you’ll react. You stiffen, suddenly uncomfortable, as you quietly clear your throat. Angel smirks but conceals it quickly. 

The threat for the lockdown dissipated so you were free to go back home. You were a little nervous because they were going on a run, but you promised Angel to update him every few hours and he promised to do the same. He was heading out the door when you stopped him “hey… maybe don’t update me when you’re with the other charter’s women, huh?” you say one hand slung across your body as it holds your other elbow. “I keep telling you mamas, you’re my girl. The sooner you accept it the easier for everyone” he says walking closer to you as he pulls your arm apart and into a hug. “Be safe, okay?” you say squeezing him tight. He kisses your head and nods “ ‘course.”

You were a few days into their run. Angel had denied every woman that approached. He’d allowed a couple to sit on his lap but that was as far as it would go. Bishop asked him if he was alright and he quickly nodded nonchalantly. Coco sent a woman to Angel, one that offered him a great time and he shook his head, saying he was good before reaching into his pocket and reading your updated text about how you’d just gotten home and were going to read while taking a bath. It brought a smile to his face knowing after his scare of you watching movies on your laptop, you promised to not do it again.

A couple more days went by and the guys were on their way home early. It was early in the morning and you were lying in bed in lace boy-shorts and one of Angel’s shirts. It was cold in the house, so you had tucked yourself in with your down comforter, covering your shoulders. You were in a deep sleep that the motorcycle hum just became white noise at this point. You didn’t hear Angel coming in, taking his boots off or opening your door. 

He smiled when he saw just your head poking out from your blanket. He lifted it and almost bit his knuckles seeing your perfect ass, on display thankful that your shirt had ridden up. He quickly realized you weren’t wearing any shirt it was his unmistakable shirt, with a bleach stain on the back. Shivering at the sudden lack of warmth you turn “hmm… angel?” you ask and he quickly lowers the blanket discarding his jeans before sliding into bed next to you. “I’m here, dulce.” He says and freezes as you turn around. 

Your hand lands gently on his chest as your soft warm leg moves over his. The position much like how you woke up together the last time. “So glad that you’re home” you mumble as you adjust your head more comfortably on his chest. He watches your sleeping face. “Yeah?” he asks wondering what else you might admit in this state. “You missed me, mama?” he asks as he softly strokes your face before his hand moves to do the same to your arm with his fingertips. “I always miss you when you’re away” You say followed by a hum at his tender touch.

In that moment Angel had a pretty good idea that you might feel the same way about him that he did you. “I’ll always come back to you mi dulce.” You smile and say “now I know I’m your girl. You never say mi dulce just dulce.” “Would you prefer mi dulce?” he asks with a smile. “mmm, well if I’m gonna be your girl, then I would like to be addressed as such. “Okay” he says as he adjusts to lay more comfortably with you by his side.


End file.
